The Mommy
by JuJuBe111
Summary: Sequel to The Daddy! Doria's back in the killing business. Also, someone's expecting a bundle of joy soon. I'm not tellin' you guys nothin' else about it! Rated T for language and obvioius mentionings of babymaking. New name: the laws of transitivity
1. Chapter 1: She's baaaaaaack!

**Here it is! Finally! The sequel to The Daddy!**

**The Mommy**

Chapter 1: She's Back

For the next month, nobody in the Lair was allowed to see Doria unless she asked for them. Mort enforced this with great stubbornness. "She needs time to figure shit ou'," he'd say, "leave 'er be."

She sat in her room, staring into space most of the time. It was on a rare occasion that she'd come downstairs for dinner, and when she did, everyone would look at her expectantly. The young mutant would hang her head ashamedly, and stare at her plate. It was a very solemn September in the Lair.

October second, Mort was just leaving his room when an elderly face stopped him at the door. "Toad," he said in his cold voice, "we need to talk."

"Yes, Magneto." The amphibious man followed his mentour out of the room, and closed it softly behind him.

"Toad, I can no longer afford to keep your daughter here when she isn't working."

Mort's eyes widened pleadingly. "Please, she jus' needs time she's-"

"Yes, yes. You've been telling us for months now. 'She's just a child! She needs time to work things out!' Doria is not a child, she is in my employ, and she is not working. I understand that she has just come through a difficult time, but we've all been through them. Either she works, or you two will have to take up residence elsewhere."

"Where would we _go_, Magneto?" Mort enthused.

"I don't suppose that I know. Maybe, since you've become such an advocate of peace, you could take up with the X-Men," he mused.

"You can't be serious! After all these years! After all the two of us have done for you, you'd just dump us on the streets? When you took her in-"

"When I took her in, she was a child with unimaginable potential. When I took her in, I thought I was taking on another Toynbee. It's your family business, Mortimer. Toynbees kill. It's what you're good at! _Do_ it. Now, I need a representative assassinated by thursday. You two go do it, or order yourselves some new leather suits with big X's on them." The curt man walked away stiffly, leaving Mort there to stare after him.

Doria sat on the other side of the door, frozen with shock for a second. When she heard him coming back towards the door, she darted into her room.

How could she cause so many problems for her father after all that he'd done for her? It was selfish. She'd been wasting time, money, and oxygen. She was a Toynbee. She killed for money.

"Daddy?" she said softly, creaking the door open, "We all have blood on our hands, don't we?" He nodded. "I'm ready to kill again."

l-l-l-

"You sure you'll be okay?" Mortimer checked for the fifth time, steering the helicopter with ease.

"Yes, Dad, I'll be fine! I'm only doing surveilance on this one! It's really routine."

"I know! I'm just saying that you haven't been practicing much the past month, and you might be a little shakey."

She smiled, and put a hand on his arm. "Thank you, Dad. I'll be okay."

The helicopter landed in a clearing a couple of miles from Judith Murphey's house in New Hampshire. The green haired duo covered the distance quickly. Zap took her position on the balcony of the bedroom while Toad broke in through the office window.

The representative walked out of her room to the office in a few minutes, and a scream followed. Soon she had fled back into the bedroom, so Zap ripped the iron doors off of their hinges, and went to round up the frantic woman. Toad was about to lasso her with his tongue, when she ripped a gun out from behind her headboard, and took aim.

"No!" screamed Doria. She pulsed. The woman fell.

l-l-l-

_Killer. More Blood on your hands._ Doria Toynbee downed another shot of whatever the hell is she was ordering. The room was weighted with a cloud of mixed noises. Everyone else at the little mutant hang-out was speaking in muffled tones.

"Hey, sugar." said a soft voice beside her. It was a rather odd looking man. Then again everyone who didn't normally look odd in this bar did now through the swirl of liquor. She nodded at him. "You look like you're having a bad night."

"Yeah," she didn't say much. She wasn't a talkative drunk.

"You wanna go somewhere? See if we can shake those blues away?"

That sounded nice. She needed to get away from here. She needed be somewhere else. She nodded.

**Liquor is baaaad. If you drink liquor before you're twenty-one, my little duck things, you will go off with strange men who will do dirty things to you. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Busted

**Wow it feels so good to be back to Toad and Doria! I know where I want my story to go- finally!**

Chapter 2: Busted

At five that morning, Doria crept as carefully as she could through her window, but it was no use. Even if she hadn't tripped over the chair, her father was already awake and waiting.

He switched on the light. "Five A.M." he said, "Five in the fucking morning! Where 'ave you been! Sneaking ou' of the lair in the middle of the night! It's dangerous!"

She squinted painfully at the light. "Dad..." she slurred, "I am... It was... I just..." She sighed heavily.

Mort nodded angrily like he was about to implode. "Holy shit. You're drunk. Drunk! Do you even _know_ where you've been? The night of an assassination, and you're off gallivanting in pubs!"

"I know where I've been," she said slowly, "I was at... that one place..." She lurched forward into the bathroom.

Mort rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. "Fuck." He went to hold back her hair.

Once she had puked up about a weeks worth of food, Doria's father put her to bed where she passed out immediately. He sulked himself to sleep.

l-l-l-

When her eyes drew open sleepily, Doria noted at once the horrible grinding pain in her head. "Oooh," she moaned, "Fuck. My head." She closed her eyes to keep out the light.

"Sit up," said her father shortly.

"I don' wanna," she groaned.

"You need to sit up and take these so your 'ead doesn' explode."

She sat up. "It hasn't already?"

He shoved a mug of coffee into her hands for her to sip on while the pills took effect. Soon after, he turned on the shower and shoved her into the bathroom.

She let the cold water wake her up. "What the hell did I do last night, Dad? Did I overdo my powers or did I..." The memory of sneaking out hit her. "Oh fuck."

"Oh fuck is righ'," murmured Mort through the door, "Do you 'ave any clue what you did last night?"

She lathered up her hair. "All I remember doing is sneaking out, and heading for the pub. What happened?"

"Well apparently nobody knows what 'appened last night. All I know is that you come 'ome at five A.M. completely drunk out of your mind."

She laid her face against the tile. "Dad, I am _so_ sorry. I totally... aw, shit, what am I in for?"

"You'll be running every tedious mission tha' needs doin' fer the next month." Doria scowled. That couldn't be it, could it? Maybe because it had been a bad night... "And no leaving the lair for anything else." There it was. She knew it. She groaned.

l-l-l-

Three weeks later:

Her green streaked hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail so it wouldn't fall in her face as she retched the contents of her stomach out. Doria had had this flu for the past two weeks on and off. Wiping her mouth, she dragged herself to her room and laid down for her third nap of the day. No matter how much sleep she got, she was always tired. _I've got to stop working out so much,_ she thought, _It's wearing me out, and my period's late._ She dropped off immediately.

Two hours later, she woke up with the urgent need to pee. _Gotta cut back on the coffee,_ she noted to herself.

**If you're confused about that last part, have no fear! All works into the great plan of JuJuBe! Fwahaha! Now review or I shall be horribly unhappy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Catching Up

**Here goes the next chappie! Wee I hope I'm not the only one having fun with this fic.**

**sd freek: I love you! ((huggle)) And, yes, he's gonna fliiiiiip!**

**halleyjo: A dumb spell? Heck, I'm dumb 24/7. Don' worry 'bout it, you get used to it.**

**Gremblin: I was gonna wait to finish one of my other stories before I started this sequel, but Menube was all like ((poke poke)) "You should do this in The Mommy! Hey, have an idea for The Mommy!" So ya. I'll be sure to take time to be ashamed later after I've already gone through with it. Nya!**

**BeastBoyBlitz: Yum! Cookies!**

Chapter 3: Catching up

Doria walked out of her room from a nap to find a lanky blonde boy leaning against the wall, waiting for her. "I hear you're feeling better," Alex said.

"Yeah..." Doria felt a blush come into her face. She'd been sulking for over a month. What was he going to think? "I guess I just needed to think stuff over. I was just a little confused, I suppose." Alex nodded appreciatively. "It was stupid, though," she continued, "What was there to think about, you know? I'm a Toynbee. I kill. I'm payed to do it." She stared into the corner.

He tilted his head in front of her face to catch her gaze. "I don't think it was dumb. I think it's cool that you took the time to think about that shit. You killed all your life. How would you know if it was right for you?" Doria smiled at him. She remembered why she liked this boy so much. "I'm glad you're back, though. It was getting a little lonesome. You should have seen Magneto stalking around muttering about morals and the downfall of civilization." A laugh escaped her lips. The first time she could recall laughing since the X-Men took her. The last time she had let a giggle out, she had been with Alex. They were... "We left off on a bit of an odd note," he said, "I just wanted to know, are we still... doing this?"

Doria looked into his face. "Yeah. I'd like to keep doing this."

"And your dad... will he...?" The last time they'd been together, Mort had found them 'getting to know each other', and it hadn't been pretty.

"I don't think he'll bother us about it again."

l-l-l-

Doria had to dash to the bathroom before they went down to the rec room. They were sitting there, her cuddled into his chest, half-watching a talk show. "You know," said the deeper voice, "You must be a real talent with all the slack Mags gave you. If Sabe had wanted a little reflecting time, he'd just get smacked."

The thought of Sabe getting hit made her laugh, but she knew why she'd been cut so much slack; it was not her murderous father. All of the adults who had known her when she first came to Brotherhood Island, knew about the condition she had been in. Gambit, Pyro, Wanda, Mystique, Pietro, Blob, Avalanche, Sabe, and Magneto had all seen her various cuts and bruises. They'd each had to remind her to take her pills at least once. Magneto had been leniant on the poor abused china doll. It made her feel crippled. "Yeah..." she trailed off. She leaned her head up and pulled his down and kissed him softly. He didn't have to know about any of that. He didn't have to treat her like the little cripple girl.

l-l-l-

The next morning, she was sick again. It was becoming routine, which worried the young mutant. As soon as she woke up, she felt her stomach coming up her throat, and she'd race to the bathroom. After about an hour, she was fine again. _I should see Mystique about it,_ she thought. Puking every morning for two weeks couldn't be a good thing. _Don't want it getting serious._

She set off to find the blue skinned woman in the dining hall. "Mystique!" she called to her.

The yellow eyes scanned the hall until they fell upon her. "Hello, Doria. Sleep in?"

Doria walked up to her. "That's the thing. I think I might be coming down with something. Think you could give me a once-over?"

"No problem. Eat something first, though."

Doria looked at the food warily. No way was that staying down. "Nah, I'm not hungry."

They stepped into the medical room, and Mystique opened her infamous clipboard. She never really looked at what she wrote down. John once said that it was just for effect.

"I've been really tired lately. Like, more exhausted than I've ever been." Mystique nodded, and jotted. "And I've been getting sick in the morning. Puking my guts out for the past two weeks."

Mystique looked up from the board quickly. "Doria, when was the last time you got your period?"

"'Bout a month and a half. It still skips sometimes." Her firefly eyes looked at Mystique strangely. "Why?"

"I'm gonna give you a quick blood test." The blue fingers quickly drew four vials of blood out of Doria's arm, and she disappeared into the lab. Doria busied herself squirting water out of the water pistons for about twenty minutes.

"Doria, you're pregnant."

The green haired girl spun around to face Mystique. "What?"

"You," Mystique pointed at her, "Pregnant," she gestured to her stomach.

"No," said Doria, "I'm not. You've got it wrong. I'm a virgin. I've never had sex in my life. I can't be... no."

Mystique ran a hand through her scarlet hair. "You don't know that."

Doria was starting to freak. "What do you mean I don't know that? Of course I know! How could I not know?" She stood up in a fury. "I'm not pregnant! It's impossible!"

"Nobody knows what you did that night," said Mystique quietly.

Her lantern yellow eyes went wide. "He told you, then?" Mystique nodded. "I'm not pregnant," she whispered, but she didn't really believe that anymore. Doria sank down into her chair.

Her doctor and mother figure rubbed the girl's head gently. "Do you want to tell him, or should I?" Her father would freak. He wouldn't be able to look at her the same.

"He's going to hate me."

"Your father could never hate you, and you know it." Mystique crouched down in front of her. "Doria, you were drunk. You couldn't think straight. Legally, you were raped. You can't help that."

"I wanna tell him," she said, "but... could you...?"

"I'll go with you." Doria nodded, a hand on her abdomen. A child. There was a child inside her.

**Yeah, yeah. You all hate me now, right? Tell me how much it sucked, or complain about how there was no Mort in it, or if you really want you can tell me something you liked, but whatever you do, REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4: Daddy, we gotta talk

**Yay! I'm updating! Praise me! Praise me, damn you!**

**SD Freek: Toad drama! Yummy! Swearing! Yummy!**

**Gremblin: Well, in my opinion, Mystique's the only one smart, and caring enough to be a doctor.**

**ToadMorty: This one has Mort, so you can relax.**

**BeastBoyBlitz: It made you laugh because you're turning into an angst addict like the rest of us.**

**Halleyjo: Bitchhead? I suppose I deserved that.**

**Chapter 4: "Dad, we gotta talk."**

Mort heard the door to his workshop close, and he shut the power sander off. Mystique and Doria glanced at each other, and the latter continued towards him alone. "Dad..." she started, "can we sit down for a minute?"

There was something wrong. He saw it at once. Motioning for her to sit on the work bench beside him, Mort put an arm around her. "Wha's the matter? Wha's 'appened?"

"We... Mystique and I... we figured out what... happened that night- that night I got drunk. I... I was..." She broke into tears. "Oh, Daddy, I don't know how it happened!" she wailed.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Wha'?" he persisted, "Wha' 'appened?"

A hoarse whisper came through her tears. "I'm pregnant."

His arms dropped, and he flew to his feet. "WHA'! WHA' THE FUCK IS THA' SUPPOSED TO MEAN? PREGNANT! 'OW CAN YOU NO' KNOW 'OW IT FUCKING 'APPENED?"

Mystique ran in to her rescue. "She was raped, Mort!" she yelled. The words broke through his shouting and he took a look of disbelief and horror upon the green features. Mort sank to the ground. "She was in no state of mind for consent. Legally, she was raped."

"Doria..." he whispered. He stood up, and grabbed her up in his arms tight. "'Ow could anyone do tha' to you?"

"She's keeping it," said Mystique.

"She's wha'?" said Mort, turning quickly.

"I'm what?" said Doria wide-eyed.

"There's a good chance that it'll be a mutant, and mutant abortions are extremely dangerous. There's no telling what damage could be done to Doria during the procedure."

Doria's father walked briskly over to Mystique, grabbed her wrist, and strode out the door with her in tow. "She's no' keeping it."

"Why not?"

"She's fucking sixteen."

"She's fucking pregnant."

"There 'as to be something you can do."

"Would you rather endanger her life, because by all means, you can suck it out of her all by yourself."

He sighed. "But... she just... 'Er mother was sixteen. Wha' 'appens when she makes tha' connection?"

"We'll deal with it with love and support. You have a grandchild coming whether you like it or not."

They reappeared in the room, with Doria patiently waiting. "I'm... going to be a mother, aren't I?"

Mortimer's face softened. "Yes, love, you're going to be a mommy."

**Yes, it was short. If you review, my life will be sooooo happy. So review. Please?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Boyfriend Dillema

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but in my defense, I didn't feel like it.**

**Chapter 5: The Boyfriend Dillema**

"I'm tired. I need to go to bed," confessed Doria.

Mort nodded in understanding, though this only solidified the new information. He watched the door close violently behind her with a serene expression, and slammed his fist into the workbench causing its contents to jump.

"It wasn't easy for her to tell you, you know," said Mystique.

He knocked a can of tire sealent off the table. "I'm THIRTY-TWO, Mystique! THIRTY-FUCKIN'-TWO! I can't be a grandfather!"

She stared at him impatiently. "You also said that you were too young to be a father at twenty-one, and look how well you two turned out!" He glowered at her with all the spite he could muster. "Okay, bad wording, but there's no need to freak out. C'mon, it'll be nice to have another little one around! Wanda'll go crazy for him... her... whatever."

He sighed. "Ah, this is prolly all my fault, yeh know. Those shrinks tha' do the studies with the kids that ge' knocked up, they always say it's the parent's fault."

She leaned onto the table. "What do the shrinks know? They say that all of us mutants are the way we are because our parents weren't in love when we were concieved."

He snorted. He'd read that study too. "I'm gonna find the guy, yeh know."

"Yeah, Mort, I know."

l-l-l-

Doria walked down the hall silently. A baby. She was sixteen! She couldn't be a mother! More importantly, what would she tell the other Brotherhood members? What would she tell Alex? She stopped in realization. She was pregnant. She couldn't have a boyfriend! Could she? Was that allowed? Now she was confused.

She approached the cafeteria where the smell of tacos was so strong she thought she was going to puke. It filled her nose with a bitter, horrible sensation, so much that she ran to her room. She slammed the door hard, and collapsed onto her bed. What was that all about? She was exhausted. She'd tell Alex when she woke up.

l-l-l-

The young mutant sat up about an hour later, and headed for the bathroom. She was beginning to not like this whole pregnant thing. Doria took a deep breath, smoothed down her shirt, and walked out the door. She had to tell him sometime. Might as well be now.

She knocked tentatively on his door. "Alex?"

He opened the door a few seconds later. "Hey, Dor. What's up?"

"I... need to tell you... something. Can I come in?" He nodded, and closed the door behind her. She sat down on his bed, and stared at her feet solemnly.

Alex reached across the room to flick on another lamp. He looked concerned. "What's going on?"

Doria put on a brave face. "You remember that night I was out drinking? The one I got grounded for?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Your dad isn't still flipping over that, is he?"

The young mother shook her jade-streaked hair, struck by how silly that whole issue had been. "I don't know what I did that night. I don't remember anything after the first few shots," she started.

"You've already told me that."

"I... I got..." she started breathing heavily, "Alex, I'm pregnant," she whispered.

"What?" He stood up off the bed, looking down at her.

She stood up. "Pregnant! Me! I have a baby!"

"No... Can't you take care of it? You're not going to have it, are you?" He was incredulous.

"I can't! Mystique said that it's too risky with mutant fetuses. I'm going to have a baby. That's all there is to it. I can't have a boyfriend, then. I just can't. It's not right to stick you with a child. You're only seventeen."

"You're only sixteen! You can't do this alone!"

"I'm not doing it alone! I have my dad! I have Mystique! I have the entire Brotherhood. That's what I love about this place. You're never alone." She smiled at him.

"I can't leave you like this. You need support." He moved towards her.

"I have all the support I need. Don't feel guilted into it. I understand if you don't want to do this." She turned to the door.

Doria felt his arms wrap around her, his hands were resting on her abdomen gently. "I want to do this more than ever. I care about you, Dor. I would never leave you over something as beautiful as a child," he whispered into her ear. He stretched his neck a little so that he could kiss her lightly. She turned into his embrace, relief washing over her as she pressed her mouth deeper into his. They backed up until the backs of his knees hit the bed. He pulled away and looked at her questioningly.

"I can't get any more pregnant, can I?" She pressed her lips back onto his, and he laughed into her mouth. His arm extended down to slip off her shoes. She giggled. "Let's see how well that mutation of yours works," she whispered.

l-l-l-

Mort and Mystique sat in his room, playing checkers. "Where's Doria?" asked the blue woman.

"Dunno. Not in 'er room. Maybe she's on 'er wall, thinkin' things over. I's gotta be a tough time for 'er."

"Yeah. It'll be a wonder if she ever trusts another man. It'll be a miracle if she ever feels comfortable having sex again." She watched Mort flinch with a supressed chuckle.

"Good. I 'ope she doesn' ever again. She shouldn'." He looked angry.

"Well now, yeah, but when she's thirty? Fourty? She could have severe psychological damage."

"Yeh, yeh've said the same abou' me fer years, an' I've go' on jus' fine."

"Just fine? Mort, you haven't had sex since you were sixteen. Being raped does that to people."

He glared at her. "No, bein' a disgusting slimey creature with a defective image inducer does tha' ta people. 'as nothin' ta do with bein' raped. I 'ad sex afterwards. Tha'd be why my darlin' daughter's 'ere. Don' say stuff like tha' like ya know everythin', Rae, 'cause ya don'."

She'd expected as much. "There are plenty of nice mutant girls you could have. What about Wanda?"

"Shuddup. No one wan's ta be with a toad, an' you know i'. Wanda's go' i' fer tha' stupid Cajun." He hit his piece onto the board violently. "King me."

She placed a piece on top of the black plastic chip, and sighed. "I can see I'm not going to win this one."

"Nope. I go' you cornered."

**Snigger It's funny 'cause they're so naive about Doria. Did you like it? You hated it, didn't you? I'll assume you hated it unless you review! If you DID hate it, REVIEW ANYWAYS!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hunt for the Asshole

**Oy! I'm on a writing spree. Mainly because I would rather do anything other than do my homework.**

**Gremblin: Plot bunnies? My kitty's stomach growls at the prospect. (We named her Tululabell. Isn't that cruel?)**

**Ed's Tomato: I don't know why the Cajun gets it all. I mean, I personally would do them both. They've both got the sexy accent, the sexy body, and the general sexiness. Why's Gambit get laid so effing much, and our poor Mortie gets squat! Why?**

**Halleyjo: When Mort was a kid, people did all sorts of things to him. Poor guy... **

**SD freek: Maybe. Maybe not. Curse you and your normal level intelligence seeing through my frail and predictable plot lines! Currrrrrrse you!**

**BeastBoyBlitz: Ewwwww! Why on earth would ANYONE put them together! Do you KNOW how much older than him she is! She's practically his surrogate mother! She raised him! NO THEY'RE NOT GOING TO BE TOGETHER! Eww...**

**Kira: Who's the most amazing person ever? Me? I know, dear, I know. : P**

**Chapter Six: The Hunt for the Asshole**

Doria's charged fingers ran lightly up Alex's chest, sending tingles through him. "Stop that..." he muttered, "I'm tired. You've worn me out."

"If anyone's got a right to be tired it's me," she yawned, "I'm trying to grow a person here."

Alex laughed and extended a hand down to her abdomen, patting it. "I hope I didn't disturb you in there," he said to the new life. He kissed the mother on the head. "What time do you think it is?"

"Dunno. I only woke up a little before you. Don't you have a clock in here?"

He rolled over, and started shifting a mound of clothing on the floor next to the bed, fishing out a small alarm clock with a green display. The numbers were flashing. "Must have got knocked out somehow." He glanced at her mischievously. "Bet I can guess how."

"What can I say? I'm a very enthusiastic person." She grinned, yellow eyes sparking.

"I noticed." He pulled her on top of him, and kissed her firmly. "Whatever time it is, your father will probably be looking for you, and he'll probably be worried. You only found out a day ago about the little stowaway."

She sat up reluctantly, and reached for her clothes. He seemed content to pull on some boxers, and stay in bed. Once she was dressed, she kissed him, and left.

She could have jumped for joy! In fact, after glancing around, she did. She had a baby, and a boyfriend, and the boyfriend wanted the baby. After he talked so calmly and affectionately about the child, she felt almost grateful for what had happened. She had a baby! Doria Toynbee was going to be a mother!

She checked the clock in Pyro's room, which was unoccupied, and found it to be a lovely hour of 4 A.M. Her father was going to be worried sick. What would he say to a long absence after shocking news? What would he say to her newfound attitude? She couldn't exactly say, "Well, Dad, I did some reflecting while I was fucking Alex." Reflecting! She'd tell him that she'd been on her wall, reflecting. Everything certainly was turning up roses.

"Where've you been?" hissed a voice in the dark.

She headed for her father's voice. "I was on my wall. I needed to think."

"I checked the wall!" He pulled her into their lighted room.

"I was up on the corner. You couldn't see me. I would have said something, but I was having an epiphany. Sorry." The lie came out liquidly.

He sat her down. "Were not. Where were you? What were you doing? Let me smell your breath."

She sighed. "Do I look drunk? I'm not. I was..." The truth couldn't hurt in small dosages. "I was talking to Alex. We're still together, you know. I had to tell him. It took a while longer to get out."

His face softened. "Sorry. Are you two over, then? Don't be mad at him. He's only a kid."

"We're not over, Dad."

"What?" He looked alarmed.

"Alex is happy for me. He thinks it's wonderful. He says he can't wait to see it, and that he'll help me with it however he can." She smiled, proud of the man she described.

"Oh. I see. That's very...good of him. I personally don't think it's a _wonderful_ thing, you being pregnant and all, but a baby itself is...wonderful. I don't think he sees how difficult this is going to be." He looked at his daughter sternly.

She was a little hurt. "Dad, I'm not saying that I'm glad that this happened, but it has, and I think it's a beautiful thing. Don't treat this child like an obligation. We're going to raise it, and love it just like you did for me. There's going to be another Toynbee in the Brotherhood. It's a gift." She rose from the chair, and walked to her room, exhausted.

Mort stood with a face of shock for a few moments before striding out the door. Once he reached Alex's room, he looked in through the bars. (It had been a holding cell at one point.) The boy was laying on the bed in his boxers, a look of serene joy on his lips. He was fading off to sleep. _No..._ thought the man outside the door,_ she didn't!_ He would have burst into the room, and killed the boy if not for that look on his face. Alex was truly happy for her, wasn't he? She needed him.

He knew who he _should_ take his frustrations out on. He strapped up his battle suit, and headed for the aircraft hangar.

l-l-l-

Ian, the owner of a popular mutant bar- the bar Doria had gone to, was shaking uncontrollably. He had good reason to do this, as there was a rather menacing looking mutant standing in front of him, demanding information.

"You saw this girl in 'ere, righ'? Abou' three weeks ago?" grunted Mort.

The man's hands shook about the glass he was cleaning. "I- I'm not gonna get no little girl in trouble with you fellas," stammered the bartender.

Mort leaned over the bar, and bared his small teeth. "If she's such a li'l gel, then why'd yeh give 'er liquor?" he snarled.

"I don't want no trouble. If I started cardin' folks, I'd get run outta business. Mutants today need a little somethin' here an' there, even the young ones." He glanced suspiciously at the green man, then leaned over the bar. "Yeah. I saw her. She left with a regular. Guy brings good business. I'm not lookin' ta shake up my customers, hear?"

Mort looked at him liquidly. "'e'll never know yeh told me. I'm jus' lookin' ta find the guy."

Ian nodded tentatively. "Guy like that don't give out his name so freely, see? Calls himself 'Iceman'. He chills a lady's drink for her, and strolls out with a new one every night. That little girl weren't so special a case. I did think it was odd that he'd take one so young."

The green assassin's jaw clenched, and he nodded. On his way out, he dropped a heavy handful in the tip jar. Bobby Drake would pay dearly.

l-l-l-

Xavier awoke to an alarm shrieking through the room that had once been silenced by the blanket of night. It was Toad. He'd broken the perimeter. He was alone. How odd...

The old man sat up, and lifted himself into his ever-waiting chair, and rolled into the office where the team would meet momentarily.

The team had changed since Doria was a child. Storm was now retired. Her powers had left her, and she was now simply a history teacher whom none of the students respected. Jean Grey was now a full-time doctor, as the professor claimed field work to be too stressful for her. After the Pheonix incident, they didn't exactly trust her on the field. Cyclops was still running strong, and was as commanding as ever. Nightcrawler was also still working on the team, though they never gave him too hard a task. He spent a good amount of time with Ororo. Beast stayed in the medical ward with Jean, claiming that there were too many sick kids to leave her alone. Logan was highly distrusted, but had been welcomed back, even after his recent betrayal. He was too valuable to lose.

New to the team were Iceman, or Bobby Drake who was now even more distinguished and sleasy looking. Rogue did a small amount of field work, but using her powers caused her so much trouble that she mostly flew the jet, and controlled operations. Boom-boom, or Tabitha, was a wild one, but her powers were valued. She made small energy bombs that were quite handy. Collossus was the strongest thing to hit the X-Men since Logan, but he was still inexperienced. There were a few students, like Jubilee, who were only a year away from joining the team.

The seven working members were assembled in front of Xavier in about five minutes, ready to discuss the five-foot-eight green threat headed their way with no regard for barriers.

"Toad is coming this way, as I assume you all know. He is alone, and obviously not aiming for stealth. Rogue, Tabitha, and Collossus, if you would collect him, I'll be interested to hear what business he has so early in the morning."

The three newbies headed out onto the grounds, and the man immediately changed his course so that he was coming right for them.

"You're comin' without a fight?" asked Tabitha loudly.

"I'm comin' for a fight," answered Toad, "But i' ain't fer you."

"Aw, man! You're no fun!" she responded in a whiney voice.

He stepped close enough to see them in the faint light of the soon-to-rise sun. "I see they've managed to refill some of the less tended posts..." he muttered.

"Come on, Toad," said Collossus icily as though the previous conversation hadn't happend, "Professor Xavier will see you now."

Mort followed with them obediently, but made a point to walk a distance from them, so it was clear that he was coming on his own. When they reached the waiting office, Mort only saw one person in the room. His eyes locked on Bobby, and within seconds he was sitting on top of him, swinging punches like a kid in a schoolyard. "You. Fucking. SOB," he grunted each word, "I'll kill yeh! You perverted piece of shyte!" The others were bewildered by the unexpected, unskilled, and completely out of character attack. It took a minute before Logan and Scott were pulling the fuming green man off of the bloody-nosed Iceman. Mort panted. "I'll kill 'im!"

Bobby groaned, and touched a hand to his face. "What the hell is the matter with you, frog?"

"You know exactly wha' you did you worthless bastard!" He wasn't trying to fight the X-Men holding him back. He knew that he needed to be contained.

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Is this what you came here for? A crude fistfight? What's brought all of this on, Mr. Toynbee?"

Mort freed himself from the two men, and shoved a green finger in Bobby's face. "You're field man's a rapist! 'e's a fucking pervert!"

Bobby looked at his accuser smugly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Like 'ell you don'! You raped her! Don' even pretend ta be innocent. You walk ou' of tha' bar with a different unsuspecting, plastered gel every night, bu' this time you've messed with the wrong people!"

Scott pushed himself into the conversation. "Who was raped? Bobby, what did you do? Who did he rape, Toad?"

Mort hed back tears of agony. "My daughter!" All of the X-Men froze. "Tha' fucking pervert raped my daughter!" He was shaking. Logan put a hand on Mort's shoulder, a confirmation that he was believed.

"Mr. Toynbee," said Xavier coolly, "that is a very extreme accusation. If what you're saying is correct, I would be forced to discharge Mr. Drake. Do you have any proof whatsoever?"

The fuming man's eyes darkened. "Yeh wan' proof?" He stepped towards Bobby, who was coddling his nose. "Dor's pregnant. Yeh wan' better proof than tha'? Jus' see 'ow much i' looks like 'im when i's born. We can' abort mutant fetuses."

Bobby's eyes widened. He stared into the eyes of the dangerous assassin that he'd just made into an unwilling grandfather, and his life flashed before his eyes. "Oh fuck."

**Is this not the drama and angst and screaming and crude, talentless fighting that you've been wishing for? Review, or face the freshman wrath!**


	7. Chapter 7: Bye, Bobby!

**I'm only writing this new chapter so I won't feel bad about starting a new story. : p**

**Don't own 'em.**

**Chapter 7: **

Toad grabbed Bobby Drakes head in one swift movement. He considered squishing it right now before they could stop him, then relented. Iceman needed to suffer more than that. With a strong grasp around his throat, he leapt out the window. Oddly enough, no X-Man moved to stop him. Logan even stepped out of the way. Xavier was ordering that they stop Toad frantically, but their disgust for the pleading creature anchored them down.

The team stood rooted in Charles's office in silence until Tabitha said with volume, "Holy shit." They all looked up at her in surprise. That just about said it all.

"I'm telling you once more," ordered their boss somewhat angrily, "Go get them! Don't you understand that he's going to kill Bobby!"

Colossus straightened up. He waved. "Bye, Bobby." As he left they heard him mumble, "Never liked that guy anyways. Fucking perv." The rest filed out after him. After they were gone, Charles's mask of calm wore away, and he grabbed a pair of scissors from the desk, and swiftly stabbed them into it.

Suddenly, a smile lifted his face. /Ororo/ he thought to the powerless mutant.

l-l-l-

Mort had often used this warehouse for hiding out and such. Now, it's use made him slightly more murderous. "Ge' over there, an' don' try nuffin' or I'll pu' yer bleedin' organs into yer toes," he snarled at Bobby with a shove. The pathetic looking X-Man huddled in the indicated corner, fearing for his life.

"Don't do this!" he pleaded futilly, "Please! You can just let me go! They won't let me back!"

Toad's tongue shot out of his mouth, and was soon wrapped snugly around Iceman's throat. "Don' tempt me, arsehole," growled the assassin. He lifted Bobby slowly from the ground. The younger mutant took this opportunity to freeze a large portion of Toad's tongue. Toad reeled it back in, and bit down on the ice, snapping it, and drawing a bit of his own blood. "You're gonna die, Bobby," said Mort factually, "For wha' you did ta Doria, wha' you did ta my daughter, you're gonna die, and I don' think it'll be pleasant." With a gentle twitch of muscle, he flung his foot into the captive's stomach.

"I didn't think she'd..." he grunted over the pain of broken ribs, "I didn't know..."

"You knew damned well who she was!" Mort roared, "You jus' wanted ta ge' away with screwin' the Brotherhood gel!" His slime quickly latched his victim's hands to the wall behind him. "You aren' gettin' away with it, bastard." His boot flew across Bobby's face viciously.

Bobby grunted, falling limp against his goopy restraints. "I'm sorry," he sobbed through blood, "I didn't know there would be a baby!"

This stopped Toad's vicious beating. He crouched down to look Bobby in the eyes, picked up the man's chin to get a better look at him, and spat a final burst of slime over his nose and mouth.

"The baby'll be better off withou' i's father." He slammed the door of the cavernous warehouse on his way out, leaving Bobby Drake to suffocate alone.

**Hey, it was a little short, but I'm sure you'll survive. Read and review or I'll go sob in my room!**


End file.
